secrets destroy a girl
by youdontknowme321
Summary: this is a DANCE MOMS fanfic. every girl on the ALDC team has a secret - all 7 of them. some even have more, what if the other girls found out? this is a story of how secrets destroy a girl. - rated T for mature themes. this also comes with a trigger warning for things such as :selfharm, child abuse, child abandoning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chloe POV**_

_**(ALDC building)**_

I walked out of dance. As usual I was second on the pyramid; no one could beat Abbys' precious Maddie. Sometimes I didn't know why I tried. I was sat in the changing room by myself; I couldn't take being in there after what had just happened.

_**(1 hour earlier. Chloe's' house.)**_

"Chloe hurry up, you know what miss Abby will be like if you're late for dancing." I knew, I knew but my stomach still hurt. I grabbed it as I bent down to collect my bags. As I pulled my bags over my shoulder my top lifted up revealing the well hidden scars that lay all along the right side of my body. I kept forgetting not to put my bags in front of the mirror; I hated seeing them so dam much it was unbelievable. I shook my head; I wasn't going to be put down by them again, at least not now.

I ran downstairs and into the car where mum was waiting. "Took your time, everything alright chlobird?"

"Yep, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure I had everything, that's all." I smiled. My mother was clearly reassured as she turned back around and drove off. I pulled out my iPod and disappeared into the music that filled my ears.

_**(30 minutes earlier. ALDC building)**_

Mum pulled into the car park of the ALDC building and I ran for, I wasn't going to be late if just gave everything to my mum. After I stormed into the changing room I noticed that everyone was still in there whispering to each other and no dance mum was to be found. Maddie stared right at me. "I see you finally decided to show then, I understand how it must have been hard for you to show up."

I didn't get it, what was going on? Did they know something I didn't?

"Mads don't be so mean." That was my twinnie.

My mum walked in behind me and handed me my stuff. Then she turned to Paige and Brooke, "Where's your mother girls?"

"Upstairs." Brooke replied without looking up from her phone. She spent so much time on there lately, I knew she was growing up but it's like she never hung around or spoke to us anymore. My mum said goodbye to me and walked upstairs, she looked a bit paler and more weary than usual. I hung my stuff up and sat next to Paige.

"What was Maddie talking about earlier?" her pace filled with shock.

"You mean you don't know."

"I honestly have no clue," I said while shaking my head. I shrugged.

"Well..." Poor Paige didn't get to finish before...

"GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND YOU SHOULD BE IN FOR PYRAMID."

Oh how I hated the sound of a mad Abby lee miller. We all rushed into the dance studio.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

_Author note: __in case you haven't guessed this is a continue on from chapter 1. So what you are reading is still chapter one. I just like really big cliff-hangers and I needed time to think more on the plot line and the way the chapter was going to pan out – so enjoy chapter part 2. So just imagine that these are one chapter – it's still in the flash back. __ p.s I apologise in advance for my English spelling of thing but I am English. _

_**Chloe's POV**_

_**(In studio A)**_

"Oh Chloe, it's good to see you in, I would have expected you to take the week off." I shrugged, was Miss Abby in on it to? "I'm fine Miss Abby." That's when the mums walked in. I turned to look at my mum from where I was standing in our line. She smiled, but it looked like she had been crying and Kelly had her arm around her.

"Ok girls pyramid time." Abby pulled off the first picture. "Payton, you're on probation. I've had trouble with you in the past, but I want the team to expand and experience new maturities and I want you to help. Until I see that you've earned this spot on the team you will be on probation." Lesley rolled her eyes. Abby pulled the second picture off the pyramid.

"Nia, you're behind everyone else, you keep making the same mistakes again and again. You're on probation until your technique improves." She turns to holly, "I want her in ballet classes," and before holly has a chance to object Abby has pulled off the third picture.

"Mackenzie, you weren't in the group number because you couldn't keep up. You pulled in fourth with your solo **fourth! **I expect more from you." She pulled off the next picture.

"Kendal, you messed up your featured part in the group and were a beat behind the whole number." Abby shrugged and pulled off the next picture.

"Paige, you came third, that's good for you, just work on those corrections and practise more." She sighed and moved on.

"Brooke, you won your acro solo, did good in your feature part of the group, but I want to see you do more styles and become more of a leader."

"Chloe, you came second, just like last week and the week before and the week before... when are you going to pull in that win for me Chloe? But I'm glad you're in this week with everything that's been going on." Abby looked at my mother a smiled sorrily.

"Yeah it must have been hard finding out your dads business trips are just him and girl in a hotel room for two days." Maddie held back a smirk; I was going to get her I swear. What was she talking about? The look on my mum's face clearly showed that something had happened between her and dad. "Maddie!" Melissa was not happy. "That is a private subject and if I hear you say anything like that again, you won't be competing this weekend!" Maddies face turned red, she had just been shown up in front of everyone and she didn't like it.

Clearly in a hurry to change the subject Abby pulled the next picture off the pyramid and, despite the fact that we all knew who was on top our attention immediately turned to the mirror.

"Maddie, you won your solo, you did brilliantly on your featured part just like every week. Now this week's numbers, group will be called goodbye, everyone will be in it but Mackenzie and Brooke. We will have one duet and a trio. Duet will be called watch us fly away; Paige and Chloe will do that dance. The trio will be called things aren't what they seem with Brooke, Payton and Maddie. Mackenzie and Kendall will have solos. Features in the group number will be Chloe and Payton. We will be going to starbound competition right here in Pittsburgh. Girls stretch out, mums upstairs."

I ran out into the changing rooms. What Maddie said just couldn't be true!

_**End of flashback.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Paige POV**_

_**(Studio A)**_

Oh my gosh I just can't believe Maddie; I knew she had it in for Chloe, but this was taking it to a whole new level! I slowly pushed passed Maddie and walked to Miss Abby.

"Excuse me Miss Abby, but can I see if Chloe is ok, I don't think she actually knew anything about her dad." Abbys face turned to horror. "Of course Paige," was her quick reply before turning back to the team.

_**Brooke POV**_

_**(Studio A)**_

What was that all about? I feel really bad for Chloe. Dam! I feel like puke and really just want to lay in my bed, but I can't because I'm at dance Miss Abby will kill me. I just wish I knew what was going on with me. This couldn't be happening again... no ...no...

_**Nias POV**_

_**(Studio A)**_

Why didn't Abby notice how hard I was trying to fix everything? Every time I go over rehearsal I think about everything she's told me, but it just won't fix! Urgggg! I really need to sweat talk my mum in to ballet privates. Not now though, it's time to stretch. Where are Paige and Chloe?

_**Paige POV**_

_**(Changing rooms)**_

"Hey Chlo," I had to tread very carefully, as much as I loved the girl, I did not want a tear explosion. Too late. Chloe wiped away a tear and looked up to me. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid so." I slowly walked over to her. When I put my arm around I her, I heard her chanting. "_No not again, this is a dream. No not again this is a dream." _I pulled her close. What did she mean _not again_?

_Author not: __hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter but I have so much to do and I thought I left it on a pretty good cliff-hanger. I'm gunna start doing this thing where I leave questions and hints about the next chapter._

_Question 1: what does Chloe mean by "no not again?"_

_Question 2: why didn't Chloe know the truth about her dad?_

_Question 3: why was Christie really crying?_

_Question 4: what happened to Brooke?_

_Question 5: why can't Nia fix her technique?_

_Hint 1: I have given you clues to secrets, but none have been revealed. _


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Chloe)**_

No, why did something have to happen again? I clutched my stomach, which was now hurting, as I held back the tears. Why didn't my mum tell me? I let myself collapse into Paiges' arms as they welcomed me into a tight hug. I cried and I cried and I cried, I don't know how long for, before my mother walked in and sat down next to me.

I didn't look up, why should I? She didn't tell me, she kept it a secret; I had to find out from Maddie. My mum put her hand gently and cautiously on my shoulder. "Chlobird? Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was still coming to terms with it myself. I thought it would be different this time, we both did remember, but I got it wrong – again. I'm so sorry Chlo, I really I am."

Paige went to move but I clasped her arm, restricting her. "Chloe, this is a convosation for you and your mum, plus I have to get back to dancing. I don't want to intrude on a private convosation."

I thought it over; she was right. I wouldn't be fair for me to stop her from dancing.

_**(Maddie)**_

I couldn't help it. Everyone was worrying about Chloe; she's not the only one who lost a dad. I lost my dad because of the thing I love most – dance. What was the big deal? So I had to say, just had to. If I could dance through the pain even after the fact that it was dance that caused me to lose my dad, then she could dance! But no, poor Chloe, poor Chloe. Now I'm in trouble for something that I had to do, had to say. It's not fair!

All this anger is making me push harder and be more flexible. Yay! I just hope no one screws up again this week. It's so not fair that I'm with a bunch of amateurs that can't get an easy dance right! They wonder why I'm always at the top, well maybe if they weren't all such big screw ups then we would be winning everything and they might shine at the top as well.

Calm Maddie calm; remember what mum said about it. It's not their fault, it can't be helped...

_**(Nia)**_

Come on Nia, focus! Just breathe through the pain. See how flexible Maddie is – yeah, that's how flexible you should be. If she can do it, so can you. Stronger, harder, that's it feel the pain. Just breathe. In ...2 ...3 ...4, out ...2 ...3 ...4, see I can do this, it's easy. Watch those feet, come one Nia work harder – I can and I will work harder!

_**(Brooke)**_

All I need to do is focus on dancing. They'll all go away eventually; I just have to ignore them. La la-la la-la, everything's fine and dandy, no problems at all. Ooh we're starting dance rehearsals now. Group's first yay, just a shame I'm not in it.

_**(Abby)**_

Something's off with Brooke and why does Nia look constipated. Oh I give up with trying to reach to these girls, it's useless. Great Paige has just come in time for group rehearsal, I hope Chloe will be in soon, I don't want to see her like this and what Maddie did was totally out of character as far as I'm aware. This better not start a fight, I need my girls working as a team if we're to start winning again.

"Girls, enough stretching, into the middle; it's time to start learning the group number. Chloe is going to lead in the middle of the floor. Payton I want you sat on the edge of the stage in the left corner, everyone else lay down on the floor in a semi-circle around Chloe, nice and wide though please." The girls followed my command.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author note: ****sorry it's been such a long time since I've last posted but my laptop broke. To make up for it... I'm doing a double bill! Please, please, please, read and review. I hate to turn into this person but if I don't get at least 2 different reviews from 2 different people on each chapter, I will abandon this story. I know peeps are reading, so is that mean to ask for reviews and thoughts on it. Also I've been mainly focused on Chloe and I know that but that's because she has a lot to get out, but in the next couple of chapters I will be focusing on 2 people that I haven't even covered yet and 1 person who you haven't seen much of. **

**(Mackenzie POV)**

Oh I hate Abby. She's great and everything, but she a bitch, and she's fat and ugly, and I really just hate her. She just sits on the box in the corner and yells at everyone, well everyone but Maddie. I screwed up on my solo last week pulling forth. It was my facial expressions, I think; they weren't as mature and sophisticated as Maddies were when she was my age. As far as I can tell, Abby is going to give me solos every week until I start winning like Maddie and to show me what Maddie goes through.

Maddie this, Maddie that, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, that's all I get. _"Oh my gosh, you're Mackenzie, Maddies sister." "What's it like living with a gifted girl like Maddie." "Do you ever get Maddie to give you hints and tips on how to dance?" _It's awful, she's awful.

Yippee! We're doing the group number which I'm not in. Like I want to stand on the sidelines and control the music or stretch. Abby can screw it and if Brooke is willing to do that, then let her. I walk; no I strut, into the changing rooms and sit down, slamming the studio door on my way out. Oops! I didn't mean to do that! Shit! What's Abby going to do now? Oh I'm going to get in so much trouble. Mum was right I really should be more careful. Why is she always right?

No never mind that. Abby now knows I'm pissed. That's good. I wanted to be in the group number and I'm not. She wants me to be Maddie and I'm not.

"Mackenzie?"

"What?" _I'm really not in the mood mother._

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I'm fine." _No I'm annoyed, if you're stupid enough to ask, then no way in hell I'm I going to tell you._

"Are you sure? You have taken your tablets this afternoon haven't you?" _shit no I completely forgot!_

"Yes mum of course, I'm not completely useless. I take them every day at 8, 12, 4 and 8 – every 4 hours." _Unless I forgot like today, but mum cant know that. What about Maddie? Maddie can get them for me. _

"Ok. Well I'm going back, be careful though I think Abby isn't happy with you and wants to talk to you." _Talks with Abby never go down well, unless of course you're Maddie._

"Ok mum, see ya. I'll go back in in a minute I just need to redo my hair." I wave and go in my bag, get my hairbrush and start redoing my hair, watching my mum as she leaves. Right now I need to think of a way of pulling Maddie to the side to talk to her.

**(Paige POV)**

"NIA! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY ARENT HEARING ME WHEN I SAID THAT YOUR FEET ARE SICKLED ON THE GRAND BATTEMENT!"

I can't believe it, I'm shaking again. Come on Paige suck it up, Abby is not shouting at you stop shaking.

"Right go from the begging and this time with _correct feet_." The way she pronounces the last to words sends shivers down my back. I start to cool my shakes and head into position but then my mum walks in. Oh no, this can't be good. Come on Paige don't worry calm down.

"Abby, I need Paige she has a doctors appointment." Don't look up stay in position.

"What, now?"

"Yes now and she has to go to it" Oh I remember this appointment now; can't I stay at dance? "Come on Paige, it will only be an hour and then you'll be back, but you can't miss this appointment." If I stay there will be an uprising and mum's right, I have to go to the appointment. I get up and walk to the door. I'll be back soon and Kendall can teach me what I haven't learnt. As I walk out I brush pass Mackenzie, she looks worried and I hope she's ok.

"I know Chlo, I know. How about you go back into dance now, yeah just remember that nothing that has happened to you has been your fault both men that have had the privilege to call you their child clearly don't know treasure when they see it. Oh hey Paige you leaving?" I look at Chloe all curled up in her mums arms, eyes red and puffy from where she's been crying. I can't wait to get back and hug her. "Oh yeah, I have a doctors appointment."

"You – you will be back right." I look up from packing my things. "Of course I'll be back, Chloe." I smile as I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out. Wait did Christie say the two men that have had the privilege to call you their daughter?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: ****so here is the next chapter as promised. Oh and may I remind that if I don't get 2 different reviews from 2 different people I will abandon this story. I will even accept if 1 is an account and 1 isn't. I have also decided that every 5 chapters I will reveal one of the girls' secrets. From now on every chapter 4 I will ask you to vote who you want to know, but as I have already posted chapter 4 this chapter will be chosen by me so in this chapter you will find out the secret of**

**Oops like I would tell and ruin the surprise.**

**(Mackenzie POV)**

I slowly creep up to mads. "Maddie?"

"What kenz cant you see I'm practising, I need to get this perfect."

"I forgot meds." I look away.

"Kenz you didn't."

"I did we were so busy getting you sorted out, I kind of forgot, and then we were busy getting reading to come here. I get easily side tracked."

"I know." She sighs. "Right I will pretend to get hurt then when mum comes down here you go up and get them from mums' bag. If any of the mums ask, just say mum told you to get something."

"Ok. Thank you Maddie."

"That's alright kenz."

She sighs and gets on with the plan. I walk up stairs and get to mums bag. There they are; I take the amount needed and run.

**(Paige POV)**

I hate this place. It's always so quiet. Mum and I take a seat. "Why isn't Brooke here?"

"Me and the woman discussed this last session, remember? We thought it would be best to wait a little while longer before involving your sister again." She was probably right considering how that session went down.

"But I want Brooke to be here."

"Brooke has nothing but bad memories of this place if she doesn't act up it will be a miracle."

"Paige and Kelly Hyland." I look up at the sound of my name. It's the same woman as every week, but I don't want to remember her name. She smiles.

"Would you like to come through?"_No of course not but it's mandatory. _We smile, stand up and follow her into the same room as every week.

"So how is the medication working Paige?"

"Fine."

"No bad thoughts?"

"Well of course there have been bad thoughts. Even I know that depression meds don't stop every bad thought, just the main ones..." I take a breath. "Just the big ones"

**Author note:**** sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a major throbbing headache and I'm really tired. I've given you a lot to take in and chew. Give me thoughts and ideas and remember what I said about the reviews – love you all. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author note:**** hey guys just to remind you. Only Paige's secret has been revealed. You heard me so everything that's happened with Chloe – isn't her secret! Ok same thing goes with this chapter I want 2 reviews please. When I'm getting 15 people reading I should really be getting 5-10 reviews a chapter *cough* *cough*, but we'll work on it. **

**(Paige POV)**

"Paige!" my mother warns, shocked by my outburst. I shrug.

"It's true though." The woman sighs.

"Yes it is true; the medication is only there to help balance positive and negative thoughts. On that note I will rephrase my question. Have you been feeling these big main bad thoughts, as you described them?"

"no." I said it bluntly; I'm not going to lie, but I'm not going to go out of my way to describe my deepest thoughts and feelings. I'll say what I have to no more or less.

"And what about school?"

"What about school?"

"Well, those girls you mentioned last week."

"Oh you mean the bitches I once used to call my friends." Both my mum and the woman look taken back by use of words and my attitude. Can they honestly blame me?

"Yes, those girls."

"Well, they still pretty much hate me for a being a national superstar."

"That's all they hate you for?"

"Well I can't think of any other reason."

"Mmm. Ok." I shrug.

"What about food? Have you been eating?"

"Well I'm feeling hungrier than I used to."

"So you've gained your appetite back."

"Yep, the pills should have done that. You said that they should because lack of hunger comes with depression."

"Yes I know." She sighs. "When are you going to relax with me Paige, I'm only here to help."

"And I don't care. You're not one of my few friends, I'm not close to you, and so as far as I'm concerned I don't have to tell you anything. You've helped me enough by putting me on the meds. Now you've gathered up the information that the pills are working, we're done." I grab my coat, stand up and walk out the door and down the corridor to the car. Mum closely follows.

Right I'm going back to dance, back to Chloe, so I get to calm down now.

**(Chloe POV)**

**(30 minutes earlier)**

I walk back into the studio. "Chloe are ready to get to work?" Abby calls, noticing me immediately.

"As ready as ever!" I smile to have it returned.

"Right well if you go stand ..." and I zoned out for the rest of rehearsal, listening and doing as I'm told but not really paying attention to the world around me; that is until Paige walked in.

**(Paige POV)**

Oh no! What is Abby going to do? I've missed 45 minutes of rehearsal, that's 45 minutes more than acceptable. I push the door open and walk in.

"Paige how lovely for you to join us finally."

I'm not paying attention to Abby; I'm paying attention to Chloe who has returned to dance. I'm not going to risk smiling or waving at her, but she sneaks in a little wave and mouths "hi".

"Right well we will go from the beginning, run it once then I'm doing the trio. Studio 2 is available if anyone wants to rehearse. I forgot to mention but studio 2 is reserved all day for you guys to rehearse, just talk to the receptionist and book the time you want for your number. You can only be running 1 number at a time in there." She looks at me suggesting that I better go and book time for the group number straight after rehearsal. I'll get Chloe to come help me with what I'm meant to be doing; she always learns everyone's parts ready in case. Plus it gives me time to talk to her.


	8. Chapter 7 - to be updated

**Author note:**** I'm so so sorry for such a late post but I've been so busy with school lately. By the way I'm looking for a beta reader – so if anyone wants the job pm me, I don't want a softie. **

**(Abby POV) **

"Right girls, that's enough of the group number." All the girls stand up and go to leave. "I didn't say leave did I?" sometimes these girls annoy me, I'm trying to train them to be the best, because of me they are on a TV show, you would have thought they would respect me more. "Girls I would like to run the trio as that will take a long time to block. On other news I have booked studio b out for you girls all day every day. All you have to do is go to the receptionist and book a time and the number. You can only run one number at a time and only the girls from that number will be allowed in the studio during that rehearsal time." I look at Paige, giving her a hint that she better get in there now and quick before I make her. She needs to make up for lost time.

**Author note: ****because it has been such a long time, I've given you this. I know it's not much, but it will be updated and improved soon. **


End file.
